vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Moon
Summary Brunestud of the Crimson Moon, also called Crimson Moon, is the Ultimate One of the Moon and the Third of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. He was the first Ultimate One to answer the call of Gaia, and in exchange for the creation of a self-defense mechanism in his image, was allowed to live on Earth. From this pact, the True Ancestors were born, a Counter Force with a definite form, created for the purpose of returning the planet to its original state. As a result, he is the root of all True Ancestors, and by extension, Dead Apostles. He planned to take over Earth on his own, challenging and defeating those that interested him. But his status as an outsider that does not obey the will of Gaia or Alaya, made him gather too many enemies and he realized that his lifespan was growing limited as a result. To circumvent this, he used his Reality Marble to implant pieces of his consciousness into the True Ancestors and their spawn, so that those with power and purity on his scale would become his vessels and inherit his title of Brunestud - these are his "children", Altrouge and Arcueid. However, before he could possess a suitable vessel, he was killed by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg in single combat. In a distant future, Crimson Moon would appear as one of the final bosses during the Ultimate Ones' Invasion of the Earth, after the planet sends its final wish to wipe out all life that still resides on its corpse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 2-A Name: Brunestud of the Crimson Moon, Crimson Moon. The King of the Moon, King of Vampires, Type-Moon Origin: Tsukihime Age: Over four thousand years old Gender: Male Classification: Ultimate One of the Moon, Third of the Dead Apostle Ancestors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation with Alt Nagel (Is capable of creating immensely destructive pillars of wind that can stretch as far as the heavens), Possession, Mind Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation with his Reality Marble, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, and 7; lacks a concept of death), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, Low-Godly over time / with lots of energy), Immunity to Death Manipulation (Does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon him by a being of great power, making him immune to abilities such as even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception), can exist as a disembodied soul. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Far stronger than the True Ancestors and is above Divine Spirits as a result. His Moon Drop should be superior to Arcueid's), possibly Multiverse level+ (His power is said to be the same as that of Archetype: Earth). Speed: Unknown, at least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the other Ultimate Ones, who can reach the escape velocity of all the other planets in the Solar System). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown. Crimson Moon was capable of fighting and killing countless divine beasts for an extremely long time without tiring. He also had no problems fighting Zelretch and even as he was about to be defeated he managed to turn him into a Dead Apostle. Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: Real of the World, his Knight Arm Intelligence: Genius. Crimson Moon is highly intelligent, made evident that he is the one pulling the strings behind the Ultimate One's invasion. Furthermore, he managed to take advantage of the deal he made with Gaia to create a method of resurrection that would let him retain his powers and circumvent his problem as a foreign entity on Earth. In addition, Crimson Moon would have been able to defeat Zelretch, had he understood the power of Magic earlier. Weaknesses: Crimson Moon is quite overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate One: Crimson Moon is an Ultimate One, also known as a Type, one of the Ultimate life-forms from the 8 planets in the solar system. While Crimson Moon does not hail from one of the planets, he is still classified as a Type. Each Type is the absolute strongest life-form of their respective celestial body and carries out the will of their World, as such they can be considered the planets themselves, with Crimson Moon even being said to be the "Brain of the Moon". Due to being from other planets with different laws and concepts they can't be judged by the concepts and laws of the other planets, even the concept of death can't normally be applied to them. Alt Nagel: An ability that lets Crimson Moon create immensely destructive pillars of wind that can stretch as far as the heavens. Millennium Castle Brunestud: Crimson Moon's Reality Marble, the full extent of its abilities are unknown. However, he was able to use it to implant pieces of his consciousness into the True Ancestors and their spawn so that those with power and purity on his scale would become his vessels. It was created through Marble Phantasm and is the ancestral home of the True Ancestors. Even after his death, it continues to exist in the location closest to the Moon, the place in which the world gets the most influence from the Moon. Moon Fall: The ability used by Crimson Moon to create a mirror image of the moon and drop it towards Earth. It was so powerful that Zelretch had to resort to utilizing a 'virtually limitless' Ether Cannon to push back. Unnamed Mystic Eyes: Crimson Moon's most infamous ability, which is considered to be the mark of his position as the King of the Moon. Although its canon effects are currently unknown. It's considered the greatest among Mystic Eyes' abilities, being designated as the highest rank, Rainbow, putting it at least on the same level as the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Adults Category:Air Users Category:Aliens Category:Angel Notes Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Ultimate Ones Category:Vampires Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2